


Saddle Up!

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, First Time, Girl Penis, Lactation, Public Sex, animalgirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: It's Madoka's very first rodeo, and she's determined to do her best. Ride out on Homura, bring down Mami the cowgirl, and pleasure her in front of the crowd. Easy peasy. Not everyone shares the same goals, though.





	1. Chapter 1

>   
>  Madoka tried to get comfortable in the saddle. And she should already be comfortable! There was nothing changed from all the times she had practiced, and every belt and buckle was where it should be. But she still felt on edge.  
>    
>  Madoka knew she was nervous because this was her very first rodeo. Soon, she’d be through the gates, under the eyes of all those people. And she’d need to give it her all to catch the cow, to bring down and tie up Mami. She didn’t want to think about how embarrassing it would be to fail.  
>    
>  Luckily, at least she had Homura with her. Reaching down, Madoka patted her horsegirl on the shoulder. She smiled as she saw Homura’s big ears perk up. It was Homura’s first rodeo too.  
>    
>  “How are you feeling?” Madoka asked, leaning down to whisper in Homura’s ear.  
>    
>  “…Nervous,” Homura eventually said, after a moment’s pause. “I can’t get my stomach to sit still.”  
>    
>  “I’m sorry to hear that,” Madoka said, listening with half an ear to the rodeo announcer talk over the loudspeaker. “Was it that rice cake you had?”  
>    
>  “Maybe,” Homura said noncommittedly. “Maybe I’m just nervous about this being my first time.”  
>    
>  Madoka nodded. She could understand that worry. All that time practicing couldn’t really prepare her or Homura for the real thing.  
>    
>  The announcer finally finished hamming it up and the buzzer rang. The stall doors sprang open and Madoka spurred Homura on. Not that she needed to, her mount had already burst out of the enclosure and was racing into the center of the rodeo.  
>    
>  Madoka could already see Mami. The cowgirl was slowly running away, black and white tail swishing behind her. She wasn’t going nearly as fast as she could, and Madoka was thankful for that. It was nice of Mami to make things easier for her.  
>    
>  Raising her lasso above her head, Madoka started twirling it. With her knees, she urged Homura onwards, directing her towards the jogging cowgirl. A smile forced itself onto Madoka’s face as she watched Mami’s naked rear bounce as she tried to dodge. Despite the pressure of not messing up in front of everyone, there were some excellent reasons for Madoka taking this career.  
>    
>  With a grunt of effort, Madoka tossed the lasso out, the rope forming a misshapen circle as it sailed towards Mami. But the cowgirl was much too experienced to get captured so quickly by someone so inexperienced. She rolled out from underneath the lasso, and shot Madoka a triumphant smile.  
>    
>  Madoka pouted in return. She’d get Mami eventually! And ‘tame’ her, as if Mami wasn’t just playacting at all of this.  
>    
>  Gathering the lasso back in her hands, she urged Homura onwards. The black-haired horse girl obediently started moving, the long ponytails of hair brushing against Madoka’s torso as she looked over her mount’s head. Mami couldn’t escape forever, and she was sure Homura and herself were in sync enough to catch her soon.  
>    
>  And they’d better catch her soon. Homura was a lot stronger than her skinny body would suggest, but she was still carrying Madoka, while Mami only had to carry herself (although those huge, milk-filled breasts would have to weigh the blonde down). They couldn’t last forever.  
>    
>  And the two of them didn’t need to. On the very next throw, the lasso drifted down around Mami’s body. Squealing in happiness, Madoka quickly yanked the noose closed, sending Mami tumbling down to the dirt and kicking up a cloud of dust.  
>    
>  Madoka hopped out of Homura’s saddle, knees flexing as she hit the ground in turn. She hurriedly unstrapped the capture equipment from just below and ran over to Mami. She knew she had taken long enough that the cowgirl could have gotten free, but Mami was still laying on her back, fitfully, weakly, struggling with the bonds. She thought of this as even more of a game than the roaring crowd did.  
>    
>  Kneeling down next to her, Madoka took a moment to run an eve over Mami. The older girl was so beautiful. That lovely blonde hair, the beautiful face and, especially, those full, heavy breasts. Madoka could already see milk starting to leak out of them. Madoka wouldn’t mind getting some of that tasty treat, though not right here in front of everybody.  
>    
>  At least, not directly. Madoka had included a glass that she was planning to empty Mami’s milk into. But she’d only drink as the finisher for the show, instead of putting her mouth over Mami’s nipple and sucking. She knew some wranglers did that, especially to cowgirls they had a good relationship with. But Madoka just couldn’t see herself nursing at Mami’s expansive breasts like a baby.  
>    
>  Instead, Madoka started pulling out the capture equipment. As she unpacked the bundle, she heard Homura walk up behind her. Looking over the shining black leather on the dirt, Madoka nodded. Perfect. And since Mami was already tied up, it would be easy to get her into it. And then the final part of the rodeo round could start. Madoka thought Mami would look lovely with a wand vibrator running along her breasts.  
>    
>  Mami half-heartedly struggled, unable to keep the grin off her face. Madoka looked at her and smiled back, and then blushed when Mami winked at her.  
>    
>  “Good job, Madoka,” Mami said, soft enough that only Madoka and Homura could hear her. “You did the first part pretty well. If you handle the rest just as good, you’re going to make a fine wrangler.”  
>    
>  Madoka blushed almost as pink as her hair. It was quite the compliment, coming from someone with as much experience as Mami. She nodded, her determination to do well redoubling.  
>    
>  The black leather cuffs slipped around Mami’s wrists easily. As soon as they were locked in place, Mami held her hands up and tugged at the cuffs, giving a show to all the people watching. And the crowd liked what they saw. Their cheering drowned out the sound of the country music getting piped in.  
>    
>  With Mami’s hands secured, Madoka grabbed the spreader bar. She swallowed nervously. This wasn’t the kind of spreader bar that went around its wearer’s ankles. This was the kind that went around their thighs. Madoka would _have_ to run her hands over Mami’s smooth, warm thighs, so close to her neatly shaved triangle of pubic hair and the wet, beautiful slit just underneath it.  
>    
>  The sacrifices Madoka made in her career.  
>    
>  Setting her face in the best look of determination she could muster, Madoka reached down, the bar and cuffs dangling from one hand. Mami obligingly held her legs apart and still, letting Madoka quickly cuff first one leg and then the other. And then it was done. Mami’s thighs were widely spread, and Madoka moved aside, letting a camera get a better view of Mami’s steadily dampening folds.  
>    
>  And now it was time to start playing with Mami’s body. Madoka unconsciously licked her lips as she stared down at the older girl. This was going to be so much fun.  
>    
>  Madoka leaned forward, powering on the vibrator. From behind her, she heard Homura make a gasping noise as she found her balance. Madoka dismissed it.  
>    
>  Then she found that she couldn’t. Homura had grabbed her, her hands wrapping around Madoka’s middle. Madoka squeaked, trying to look behind her at the horsegirl.  
>    
>  “H-Homura! What are you doing?”  
>    
>  Homura didn’t answer. Instead she moaned, pressing her mouth against the side of Madoka’s neck. Madoka shivered, feeling the warm air blowing over her. She could feel Homura pressing against her, Homura’s front against her back. And she could feel something else pressing against her lower back. It was thick and hard, and Madoka knew instantly what it was.  
>    
>  “Homura! You, you can’t do that here! Not in front of everybody!” Madoka squealed, trying to bat Homura away.  
>    
>  Over the loudspeaker, Madoka could hear the announcer narrating what was happening, as if anybody could miss it. Madoka didn’t dare look up at the crowds as she felt Homura’s hands wander over her body. In front of her, Mami had hauled herself to her knees and was giggling.  
>    
>  “Oh, Madoka, Madoka, Madoka,” she said, shaking her head and grinning. “Shouldn’t you have taken care of your mount _before_ the rodeo started?”  
>    
>  Madoka pouted at her as Homura’s hands slid underneath her cowboy outfit. She had given Homura a handjob yesterday! That should have been enough! But now Madoka was facing one of the biggest humiliations of any wrangler. Getting fucked by their horny horse.  
>    
>  Madoka twisted and squirmed, her cheeks steadily darkening as she failed to escape Homura’s hands. Her mount (and friend) seemed to know exactly how touch Madoka and drive her wild. As Homura slowly stripped her, Madoka’s resistance started to be more for show than because she actually wanted to get away.  
>    
>  Madoka glanced up at the walls of the arena. She could see Sayaka there, one foot on the rail, watching her. Seeing Madoka looking up, Sayaka winked and gave Madoka a thumbs up.  
>    
>  Stupid Sayaka. It was supposed to be her job to come and rescue riders and mounts that got into trouble, but she was just watching along with everybody else. Madoka pouted a bit more as Homura’s hand dived underneath her waistband.  
>    
>  And then Madoka moaned, feeling Homura’s long fingers stroking her pussy. She could feel her arousal coating Homura’s fingers. Even in a situation like this, in front of so many people and on her very first night, Homura knew how to make Madoka feel good.  
>    
>  If only it would stop at this. But Madoka knew it wouldn’t. Homura wasn’t doing this for her, she was doing it for Homura. And Homura’s cock was rock hard as it pressed against Madoka’s back.  
>    
>  Like most animal girls, Homura had only three unusual features. Her ears, her tail, and her penis. And it was the third feature that was causing Madoka the most trouble right now. She knew how impressively large it could get. Usually, Madoka was barely able to wrap her hands around it. And the thought of what Homura might do, caught up in her rut, was  arousing frightening.  
>    
>  It was so… frightening that Madoka didn’t resist very much as she was slowly stripped naked in front of all the watching people. Thankfully, Sayaka was the only one here she really knew, and Madoka and Sayaka had seen each other naked plenty of times. It wasn’t _too_ embarrassing to be naked in front of her.  
>    
>  Madoka knew this wasn’t going to end with her just being naked in front of strangers, though. When a horsegirl got like this, the only way for her to calm down was once she had cum. And they were none too picky about what they did to get off. Madoka knew that her virgin folds were soon going to get stretched by a huge rod.  
>    
>  “Homura…” Madoka softly whined, trying to look behind her at her lusty friend. “Please be gentle with me.”  
>    
>  Madoka wasn’t sure if she was telling the truth. She liked the idea of getting held down and treated roughly just as much as she liked the idea of pinning others down and forcing them to new heights of pleasure. And the thought of getting fucked by her friend was enough to make it worth it even if the… _fun_ happened in front of so many people.  
>    
>  Looking down, Madoka shakily inhaled. She could see Homura’s penis sticking out from between her thighs. It was so big. Madoka instinctually closed her thighs, trapping Homura’s cock between them. She shivered. It was so hard and hot and warm. It felt better rubbing against her inner thighs than it ever had in her hands.  
>    
>  “Madoka,” Homura panted in her ear. “Hurts, need you, stop it.” She sounded even more ragged and needy than Madoka felt.  
>    
>  Madoka could easily believe that it hurt. Anything so big as the shaft between her legs had to hurt. And Madoka had read several books that talked about how uncomfortable it was for horse girls to have their lust build up over time. Admittedly, all of those books had been for … _pleasure_ instead of any kind of knowledge that would be helpful for Madoka’s hoped-for career as a wrangler.  
>    
>  It came as a shock to Madoka when she realized that she was completely naked in front of all of the strangers who had come to the rodeo. Everyone in front of her could see her tiny-firm breasts and her pale skin. At least the ones behind could only see- Madoka craned her head to look. Yes, Homura had stripped herself naked too. Could only see Homura’s long, black hair and legs.  
>    
>  But the ones in front of her were getting quite the show. Madoka had almost doubled over on herself, as Homura kept on touching Madoka’s crotch. The sounds of wet squelching were shamefully loud to Madoka’s ears as Homura slowly slid a finger inside her.  
>    
>  It didn’t meet with any resistance. Madoka had torn her hymen long ago, one day during training. The only thing that would stop Homura’s fingers, or her rock-hard penis would be the tightness of Madoka’s walls. And Madoka didn’t think that those would be a very convincing barrier.  
>    
>  “Homura,” Madoka whined, her cheeks a bright red. “Please, everybody’s watching…”  
>    
>  Madoka’s arousal dripped down her thighs as she said that. If Homura had been in a state capable of listening to her, the black-haired horse girl would have seen that Madoka was just saying that because it was expected of her. Not because she actually wanted Homura to stop. But since Homura _wasn’t_ in full control of herself, she didn’t notice that Madoka was saying anything. In another time, Madoka might have found something over the way both sides of the coin ended up meaning the same thing. Right now, though, she was just panting with almost as much lust as Homura.  
>    
>  “O-oh!”  
>    
>  Madoka squeaked as Homura lifted her up. The horse girl grabbed Madoka’s hips and, with a grunt of effort, lifted her into the air. Madoka blushed as she realized that even the people behind her could now get a good view of her naked body.  
>    
>  Then she realized that they already had been. The hovering camera had switched from recording Mami to watching Madoka, and was still transmitting its view onto the screens above the rodeo seating. Everyone here had already seen every detail of Madoka.  
>    
>  The realization was so intense for Madoka that her vision went blurry. Everyone here, all two hundred people, could see how stiff her nipples were and how wet her crotch was. And they could also all see how big Homura’s dick was. Madoka was sure that everyone here was waiting to see how well the tiny pink-haired girl took the horse-shaft waiting underneath her.  
>    
>  Madoka was curious and worried and excited about that too. Homura had such a big rod, after all, and Madoka was so tiny. Could she handle something that size inside her? What would it feel like? How quickly would it take for Homura to cum? Madoka had no idea what the answer to any of those questions were. But she knew she would soon find out.  
>    
>  Homura lowered Madoka down. She was lucky enough to enter Madoka on the very first try. Both of them gasped, Madoka louder, as Madoka’s wet folds wrapped around Homura’s large shaft.  
>    
>  Madoka made quite the face as she felt her insides get filled up. She didn’t notice the camera drone capturing the expression she made as her tight inner walls were forced apart by Homura’s rod. She barely even noticed the roar of the crowd as they watched her get deflowered.  
>    
>  Madoka had masturbated before. She had masturbated a _lot_ , both for fun and to learn how to use all of the toys a pro wrangler should know how to use. But this felt better than any of the vibrators and dildoes. And much more intense. Madoka writhed around as Homura’s cock slowly slid deeper and deeper inside her. She was panting from the force of the emotions roiling through her.  
>    
>  Madoka wished she had taken better care of Homura. After all, it was a wrangler’s duty to take care of their mount, in every way. And that meant that Madoka should have realized that the handjob yesterday wasn’t enough for Homura. If only she had given her another one today, or maybe…  
>    
>  Madoka’s flushed an even darker shade of red at the thought of how else she could have taken care of Homura’s desires. Some things were just too lewd, even when Madoka was stripped naked in front of two hundred people and cameras, and getting her virginity pleasurably taken.  
>    
>  And then the situation got even more intense. With an urgent noise, Homura started running. Madoka’s eyes went wide and she made a sound that wasn’t any more coherent than Homura’s. The feeling of her body getting jostled up and down the shaft inside her was even more intense than just sinking downwards on it.  
>    
>  Madoka blindly reached backwards, groping for some part of Homura to hold on to. She felt like she was going to dissolve if she didn’t keep a firm grip on Homura. Or, and even worse, fall off of Homura’s cock.  
>    
>  Madoka made a low, moaning sound as Homura’s cock moved around inside her. The way the horse girl was running was making Madoka bounce from side to side, making the dick inside her rub against Madoka in an endless stream of new, exciting ways.  
>    
>  Madoka’s small breasts barely bounced up and down as Homura ran around the arena. The cool evening air felt wonderful blowing over her exposed body, and especially her stiff nipples. The coolness was an excellent counterpoint to the burning hot gazes of everybody looking at her. Madoka thought she could feel every single pair of eyes running over her body as Homura fucked her.  
>    
>  Was this what it was like for Mami and the other cowgirls? To feel the eyes of all these strangers looking at her getting fucked, and to love it? Madoka was starting to see the appeal. The sensation of being naked in front of all these staring eyes was almost as good as getting fucked by her friend.  
>    
>  For that matter, where was Mami? Madoka looked around, her head jolting on her neck as she bounced up and down Homura’s shaft. She couldn’t see Mami anywhere. The blonde cowgirl had vanished.  
>    
>  Madoka shrugged and dismissed the thought from her mind. There were only two things worth worrying about right now. How good Homura’s cock felt inside her, and when the rodeo clowns who had finally jumped down into the arena would catch the two of them.  
>    
>  Madoka could see Sayaka, her best friend laughing herself sick as she tried to bring down Homura. The rest of the rodeo clowns weren’t doing much better, cackling to themselves as they watched the petite pink-haired girl get fucked by her mount. They’d have to do a lot better than that to catch Homura as the horse-girl ran around the arena.  
>    
>  Every step Homura took seemed to drive her cock deeper and deeper into Madoka. The wrangler made a keening sound, feeling herself get filled up beyond belief. It felt like Homura’s dick had utterly hollowed her out and made her into nothing more than a thing to be wrapped around Homura’s shaft.  
>    
>  And that felt wonderful. Madoka could feel the heat and lust inside building up to a boiling point. She had masturbated enough to know that she was about to cum. That she was about to have an orgasm in front of all these people, all these strangers watching her. Even better (?), they were watching Madoka make a complete mess of her very first night as a wrangler, getting betrayed by a mount she hadn’t taken care of. And now she was being made to pay the price for her sloppiness. By getting fucked and fucked and fucked in front of all of them, every second of Madoka’s shame getting recorded by the camera drone.  
>    
>  “Ah! Ah, ah aaaahhhh!”  
>    
>  The scream of orgasm tore its way out of Madoka’s mouth. Her jaw fell open and her head fell back as the pleasure raced through her. Her pussy tightened down around Homura’s shaft, Madoka’s tight pussy squeezing down even harder than before on Homura’s large shaft.  
>    
>  Homura stumbled and almost fell over as her dick was massaged by Madoka’s wet folds. But she recovered and kept running, dodging the people trying to bring her down. Madoka was barely aware of that, still trying to recover from her orgasm.  
>    
>  It took a while before Madoka was able to take an interest in the outside world again. But, eventually, her eyes focused enough to let her look at the rodeo clowns who were slowly hemming Homura in. If Sayaka’s grin had been any larger, Madoka thought it would have fallen off her face.  
>    
>  That was the one fly in the ointment, Madoka thought. Sayaka was going to be merciless when they next met. She would never let Madoka live this down, and would bring it up again and again.  
>    
>  That was a problem for the future, though. Right now, Madoka just wanted to concentrate on how good Homura felt inside her. And how good she was making Homura feel in turn. Madoka’s attention to Homura’s enjoyment had two avenues. One was that, as Homura’s rider, it was Madoka’s job to take care of her. And she obviously hadn’t, if Homura had been so horny that she stripped Madoka naked and fucked in front of all these people.  
>    
>  And the second was that Homura was Madoka’s friend. And maybe something more. Not Madoka’s best friend, because Sayaka had that title all sown up. But as, Madoka blushed, more embarrassed by even thinking it than by what was happening to her, as a lover. There were lots of stories about wranglers and their mounts getting together, and why shouldn’t Madoka and Homura share that kind of special bond?  
>    
>  Any confessions of love would have to wait, though. Right now, Madoka was barely able to moan out her name, let alone a statement of romantic interest. And while she was excited about getting fucked in front of two hundred strangers, there was no way Madoka would ever ask Homura out on a date if there was anybody else in earshot.  
>    
>  Madoka gasped as Sayaka’s hand brushed against her bare stomach. She heard her friend grunt in disappointment as Homura slipped by her, running out into the center of the arena. Homura had escaped the net of people trying to bring her down. And she obviously knew how to use her brief bit of freedom.  
>    
>  Homura slowed to a halt, her grip tightening on Madoka’s waist. Madoka lustily groaned, having an excellent idea of what was about to happen. And she welcomed it. Turning her head, Madoka directed a wide smile at Homura. It was a wobbly smile, but a wide one nonetheless.  
>    
>  Homura didn’t smile back. Instead, she seemed to be staring off into the middle distance, mouth forming a circle. Madoka tried to lean in to kiss those perfect lips, but something distracted her.  
>    
>  Homura’s cock pulsed inside Madoka. Madoka had given enough handjobs to her mount to know what that meant. She tiredly squealed in happiness, looking down past her small breasts to where she and Homura were joined.  
>    
>  And then Homura started to cum inside of her. Madoka gasped, feeling the cum started to spurt out of Homura’s thick, long dick and get pumped inside her pussy. It was warm, so much warmer than the times it had covered Madoka’s hands or wrists.  
>    
>  Madoka squealed, feeling her inner walls get covered with Homura’s hot semen. The warmth seemed to spread through her body, filling her up with the sticky heat. It felt wonderful, and Homura kept on cumming. Jet after jet erupted from Homura’s cock and splattered inside Madoka’s pussy.  
>    
>  “Ho-Homuraaa!” Madoka wailed out, utterly unable to put the slightest fraction of what she was feeling into words. Love and lust and happiness and bliss, all mixed into one package.  
>    
>  It wasn’t quite enough to make Madoka cum again. But it came very close. Madoka gasped, feeling the heat and the joy boiling up inside her, but slowly sinking back down as Homura stopped cumming inside her. She reached behind her, still clutching at Homura’s body as she felt her mount’s cum spread throughout her pussy.  
>    
>  And dripping out. Looking down, Madoka could see Homura’s cum leaking out of her, running down her skin and dripping into the dust of the rodeo. Madoka wasn’t the only one to see it. Now that Homura had stopped running around, the camera drone had swooped down and its lens was dialed in to Madoka’s crotch, recording every detail of how her pussy was being filled by Homura’s horse cock.  
>    
>  “Oh, Madoka…” Homura said softly.  
>    
>  It was still enough to make Madoka jump as the words were whispered into her ear. Craning her head again, Madoka looked at her mount. Homura was blinking, looking around the arena. A deep blush was rapidly forming as she took in all the people watching her. And cheering her on.  
>    
>  “Got you!”  
>    
>  Both Homura and Madoka were knocked to the ground as a blue-haired blur slammed into Homura’s back. Madoka squeaked in surprise and Homura grunted as they rolled around. Even before they had stopped twitching, more of the rodeo clowns had surrounded them, ensuring that the show was over.  
>    
>  “Come on, come on,” Sayaka said, kneeling up and tugging at Madoka. “There’s still, hah, some other performers waiting for their turn.” Sayaka sounded like she was barely able to keep from laughing herself sick. “You two can’t spend the entire rodeo clowning around.”  
>    
>  “No…” Madoka whined, clutching at Homura tighter as Sayaka and the others tried to separate them.  
>    
>  She wasn’t done yet. She still wanted to bask in the afterglow of getting filled up by her mount. It had felt so comfortable, with her body pressed against Homura’s and Homura’s hands on her. She didn’t want to give it up, not even for the different kind of fun it would be to let the camera record her shameful pussy and all of the cum dripping out of it.  
>    
>  “Yeah, yeah,” Sayaka said, ruffling Madoka’s hair before prying Homura’s hands off Madoka’s hips. “You need a shower and a change of clothes, Madoka.”  
>    
>  Madoka clutched at Homura, not wanting to leave. How had she not known Homura’s cock would feel inside her? Even if Homura didn’t want to start dating her, Madoka thought she had found a new, better way, to relieve Homura’s stress before any more rodeos.  
>    
>  Madoka’s first rodeo had some highs and lows, but, overall, she thought it had generally gone well.  
>    
> 
> 
> *******
> 
> Kyouko felt like dancing a jig. Everybody had been so focused on that ridiculous pair of newbies that nobody had even glanced at her. She had all the time in the world to waltz right into the arena, get what she wanted, and waltzed right back out.
> 
> “I’m so clever,” Kyouko said modestly. “Also, sexy, humble and smart. Right Mami?”
> 
> Mami rolled her eyes as she trotted behind Kyouko. Kyouko didn’t even need to turn her head to see the amused, resigned expression on her friend’s (and drink source) face. They had known each other for long enough that they didn’t need sight or sound to guess each other’s moods.
> 
> Smell helped, though. Kyouko took a deep breath in, feeling her wolf ears on top of her head twitch. Not only could she smell the driblets of milk that had escaped Mami’s breasts, she could also smell her friend’s arousal. It wasn’t a very strong smell now, but Kyouko planned on changing that soon.
> 
> Mami wasn’t the only thing Kyouko could smell. The other major scent was something she’d have to describe as _pink_. Her toothy grin got even bigger. She hadn’t expected Homura to react quite that well to the aphrodisiac Kyouko had slipped her, but she wasn’t complaining. Those two girls had put on such a show that Kyouko could have walked in on her hands and nobody would have noticed.
> 
> Giving another tug to the leash Kyouko had attached to Mami’s bound wrists, the wolf-girl chuckled. It was even better to be part of the rodeo than just watching it, she thought. Maybe she should make some plans to come back again.
> 
> But planning would have to wait until Kyouko had drained each of Mami’s breasts dry. Proper thinking needed lots of fuel, after all. And also to be nice and relaxed. So maybe Kyouko would have to fuck Mami before she could sit down and plan.
> 
> Kyouko threw another glance over her shoulder. And she already knew how she would be getting some relief. Mami’s breasts were bigger than her head, and Kyouko already knew how wonderful those fat pillows felt wrapped around her cock.
> 
> Mami quirked an eyebrow at Kyouko. Then she followed Kyouko’s gaze, to her jiggling boobs. Both of them grinned.
> 
> “I do hope you’re not planning on anything that would keep me away from my job too long, are you Kyouko?”
> 
> “Me?” Kyouko asked, the very picture of innocence. “Nah, of course not. Why would I do something like keep you all to myself.”
> 
> Kyouko was already thinking over how she could steal Mami next time, despite her earlier protestations about energy and relaxation.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>    
> 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Detective Sayaka was on the case! Her mission: to find out who-, no, she knew who. To find out why-, no, she knew why. To find out where- Okay, she didn’t know where Kyouko had taken Mami to after kidnapping her from the rodeo. So that was the mystery she was going to solve!  
  
First things first, talk to Madoka and Homura. They had put on _quite_ the show in front of everyone in the center of the rodeo arena. And while Sayaka _knew_ her friend, and knew that having sex with Homura was what she had been wanting for a long, long while, it was still kind of surprising that she had done it in front of _everyone_. And everyone had been watching the horsegirl fuck her rider so intently that nobody had even noticed Kyouko stealing away the cowgirl they were supposed to bring down until both Kyouko and Mami had disappeared.  
  
“Knock, knock,” Sayaka said, sticking her head through the open doorway. “Hope I’m not interrupting!”  
  
“Eep!” Homura squeaked, throwing her hands over her face as Sayaka walked in.  
  
“You kind of are, Sayaka,” Madoka said, glancing up at her friend, before returning her attentions to Homura’s crotch. Her fingers were wrapped around Homura’s semi-soft shaft, pumping up and down, getting messy as they glided along the slick shaft, made messy by the cum and arousal layered on it. “Come on, Homura,” Madoka said sweetly. “Get it up again? For me?”  
  
Sayaka looked back and forth between Madoka and Homura. They looked so cute together. Sayaka _thoroughly_ approved of how close they were. And not just because she had gotten enough photos and videos of the two of them banging to keep her in blackmail and amusement material for the next century.  
  
Sayaka had seen (on her computer, with the door locked) some pretty intense fucking sessions. But this one had to take the cake. And not just because she knew both of the girls. Both Madoka and Homura looked wiped out, sweat pouring off of them, and small bags beginning to form underneath Homura’s eyes. They were also both completely naked, with white streaks running out of Madoka’s pussy.  
  
“So, Homura,” Sayaka said, leaning against the wall and staring down at the horsegirl. The black-haired girl still had her hands covering her face, “mind filling me in on why you started to fuck Madoka in front of everybody?”  
  
“Does that matter?” Madoka asked, sounding a bit whiny. “It felt so _good_ , Sayaka!” Madoka smiled and leaned down to kiss the tip of Homura’s cock. “Inside my pussy and my mouth and my hands…” she rubbed her cheek against Homura’s shaft, smearing mixed fluids across her skin. “I came and I came and I came,” she giggled. “But you didn’t cum nearly as often as I did, Homura,” she added. “So let’s fix that, okay?”  
  
“I, I, I,” Homura stuttered, her animal pair of ears swiveling around as she stared between her fingers at Madoka as the pink-haired girl tried to coax her cock upwards, “I don’t know.”  
  
Sayaka sighed, her rabbit ears flopping backwards as she leaned forward. She stared at Homura’s face, the other girl’s pale skin contrasting with her red cheeks.  
  
“I _know_ Kyouko was the one to steal Mami away while you two were having sex in front of everyone,” Sayaka said. “Now, do you remember seeing her _anywhere_ near you before the event started?”  
  
“What are you saying, Sayaka?” Madoka asked, frowning as she slowly coaxed Homura back into erectness. “That Kyouko drugged Homura?” She smiled and rubbed her cheek against the shaft. “That she got Homura all riled up and able to show me what she _really_ thought of me?” She pressed a kiss against the shaft. “That she was the reason I felt so good?”  
  
Sayaka rolled her eyes. It seemed she wouldn’t be getting much help from Madoka. She turned towards Homura.  
  
“K-Kyouko did give me a glass of water,” Homura said, glancing in between Madoka and Sayaka. “Just before the race st-started!” Her dick was starting to get stiff, pressing against Madoka’s face. “And, and, and…” she trailed off, staring down at Madoka as the pink-haired girl started to lick around the top of her shaft.  
  
“And?” Sayaka asked pointedly. “Can you remember anywhere she mentioned that she might have gone to?”  
  
Homura shook her head, starting to buck her hips as Madoka sucked her cock. She wasn’t even looking up at Homura anymore, instead staring down at her friend and rider. Sayaka sighed.  
  
Okay, this was obviously a bust. So where would Kyouko have taken Mami? Sayaka tried to think about what she knew of her rival/makeout partner.  
  
The answer came to Sayaka after just a few minutes of thought. It was so _obviously_ the right place, Sayaka knew instantly that it was where she would find Kyouko and her prize.  
  
“So, do you two need any help?” Sayaka asked, looking back and forth between Madoka and Homura as her friend started to bob up and down Homura’s shaft.  
  
Homura shook her head, her cheeks a brilliant scarlet shade. Her hands were drawn up just below her chest, as if she was trying to hide her boobs. As if anyone was interest in looking at those flat little lumps. Even Madoka had a bigger chest, and Madoka did _not_ have a good chest.  
  
“Well, Sayaka,” Madoka said, pulling her mouth off of Homura’s shaft with a lewd popping sound, “you know I’m always ready to share with my friends!” She titled Homura’s dick towards Sayaka slightly.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll pass,” Sayaka said, holding up her hands. “I _meant_ ,” she glared at Madoka, who she _knew_ knew what she meant, “was if you two needed any water or anything.”  
  
“Yes, please,” Madoka said with another smile. “Homura looks cute when she’s cumming in my mouth, but the taste is-“  
  
“Okay!” Sayaka said loudly. “I’ll see you two later!”  
  
“But I haven’t said why I need it!” Madoka wailed behind her as Sayaka hurried out of the door.  
  
Okay, that was something Sayaka was going to try to never think about ever again. And now she needed to go find Kyouko. And Mami. Actually, it was probably more important that they get Mami back.  
  
Either way, Sayaka had a pretty good idea about where she would find them! And that was the important thing.  
  
Sayaka rubbed her hands together, bunny ears twitching as she did so. It was time to go be a hero!

*******

Kyouko rubbed her hands together, wolf ears standing straight up as she stared. Mami looked even better then when Kyouko had kidnapped her from the rodeo. Especially with those big, big boobies, those _udders_ , filled to the brim with tasty, tasty milk.  
  
Mami’s tits were just so freaking big. Each one was larger than Kyouko’s head, and the deep valley in between them was a pretty tempting sight. Kyouko thought her dick would feel really, _really_ good, buried in between them, feeling the hot, soft flesh wrapped around her cock in a tight tunnel.  
  
Although that wasn’t the _only_ part of Mami’s body Kyouko would like to put her dick into. There was also Mami’s mouth and her pussy and her hands and her ass and her thighs and her cheeks, and Kyouko was sure they would all feel so fucking _nice_ squeezing down around her shaft.  
  
But, amazingly enough, that wasn’t what Kyouko was here for. Cumming in or on Mami wasn’t the reason she had kidnapped her cowgirl friend. It was because Kyouko was _thirsty_.  
  
“Well, Kyouko?” Mami asked, staring at her captor. “Are you going to be doing anything about these? I hadn’t been milked all day, just so that I would give a good display after Madoka and Homura tied me up.” Mami had to use both hands to pick just one of her breasts up, fingers digging into the soft flesh and lifting it up. “I am feeling _very_ full.”  
  
Kyouko bet she was. Mami had been on a special diet, designed to make her boobs get even bigger and more productive. Kyouko had been watching enviously for _weeks_ , as Mami’s tits had swollen in size. And then, finally, after sneaking a taste of the rich, creamy milk Mami was making now, Kyouko _knew_ she had to have the cowgirl all to herself.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Kyouko said, licking her lips. “I’m going to take _good_ care of you, Mami.” She smiled, showing off her fangs. “You’re going to be begging for more when I’m done with you.”  
  
Mami opened her mouth to say something. All that came out was a moan, though, as Kyouko wrapped her lips around one of Mami’s fat nipples. Just doing that felt nice, pressing her face up against the large, warm, soft, yielding flesh, feeling the fat nub inside her mouth, and smelling the lavender perfume Mami used.  
  
And then Kyouko started to suck on the nipple, just like she was working on a lollipop. And instantly, milk started to dribble out of Mami, running onto Kyouko’s tongue. And it tasted _great_. It was even better straight from the tap, with the warmth and the flavor so much more intense than the bottle Kyouko had stolen.  
  
Kyouko could feel her dick getting hard. Who could blame her? Her face was pressed against the hottest cowgirl in the country, and Mami was making the most erotic sounds as she was milked. Kyouko was _sure_ that if she reached down, she’d find a pair of wet lips.  
  
Kyouko’s impulse control wasn’t the greatest, so she did exactly that. And sure enough, Mami was wet, her labia slightly parted, letting Kyouko run her finger back and forth along them. Her finger came away wet, with strings of translucent arousal glittering along it. She wiped herself clean on Mami’s bare skin before getting back to work.  
  
Mami was making such sweet sounds as Kyouko suckled at her breast. She couldn’t have sounded any sexier if she was actually getting fucked. She was moaning and gasping and twitching around underneath Kyouko.  
  
Kyouko wasn’t sure how much milk Mami had stored up in her breasts. Or udders, since they were so big and Mami _was_ a cowgirl, after all. But Kyouko was going to do her best to drain every last drop from them. She certainly had the appetite for it.  
  
“N-now, now,” Mami said, resting a hand on the back of Kyouko’s head, pressing against her ponytail, “don’t get greedy, Kyouko. Shouldn’t you leave some milk for others to have?”  
  
“Nah,” Kyouko said, pulling her mouth off of Mami’s nipple for a second. She licked her lips, cleaning up the splatters of white that had collected. “I kidnapped you, therefore, I get to keep all of your milk all to myself. That’s just how things work in a just world.”  
  
If Mami had any ridiculous objections to the inherently obvious moral code Kyouko had, then she wasn’t able to voice them. That was probably because Kyouko had started sucking on her nipple again, coaxing more and more of the rich, tasty, wonderful milk out.  
  
This seriously was some amazing milk. And it was coming out of an amazing body, too. Mami looked _hot_ , from the tips of her toes to the tips of her cow horns coming out of either side of her head. There was so much of her, for one. She was so big and soft and squeezable. And not just her tits, though that was the first thing anyone noticed. There was also her pretty face and her soft, jiggly ass and her thick, smooth thighs and a bunch of other stuff that made Kyouko as hard as a rock just by looking at her. And actually getting to play with that amazing body, let alone drinking the awesome milk?  
  
Well, Kyouko was far too awesome to cum inside her pants just from getting to drink straight from the tap. But when it came time to put Tab A in Hole B, Kyouko had to admit that she didn’t think she was going to last that long. But she was _still_ going to last longer than Mami was, because the blonde cowgirl looked like she was a stray breeze away from cumming.  
  
Kyouko hummed to herself as she sucked at Mami’s full boob. She couldn’t believe how much milk there was inside of her friend and trophy. She was barely able to keep up with it, there was so much coming out of the fat nipple.  
  
Kyouko glanced at Mami’s other breast. There was a thin trickle of white running down Mami’s tit. Kyouko was looking forward to getting to lick that up, to run her tongue up along the smooth, warm flesh of Mami’s boob and taste the milk. And then get another drink straight from the tap.  
  
Kyouko shivered in happiness. Yeah, kidnapping Mami from the rodeo had obviously been the right choice. So many good things were coming from it, and it was obviously _impossible_ for anything bad to happen. Nope, she was going to keep on getting to enjoy Mami’s milk forever. And she would be the only one, too.  
  
If Kyouko’s mouth hadn’t been full, she would have laughed evilly. Since it was, she just took an extra big swallow of hot breast milk. Somehow, it tasted even _better_ now then it had at first.  
  
Kyouko wasn’t anywhere near full. Which was a good thing, because Mami wasn’t anywhere near empty. Kyouko greedily sucked at Mami’s breast, gorging herself on the thick, tasty milk. She could see why Mami was taking the growth pills, to make herself even more productive than she already had been. The world (and Kyouko specifically) needed a lot more of this wonderful milk. A _lot_ more.  
  
“That feels so good, Kyouko,” Mami said, a smile in her voice. Kyouko flicked her red eyes upward, looking at Mami’s face. Mami looked well and truly _relaxed_ , her entire body limp with pleasure. “Keep on sucking.”  
Gosh, that was such a difficult request to fulfill. Kyouko kept on sucking as hard as she could, getting as much milk out of Mami as quickly as she could.  
  
Something was beginning to prod at Kyouko. Or, at least, something of Kyouko’s was beginning to prod at Mami’s thigh. Kyouko was as hard as a rock as she drank from Mami. Her cock felt like it could split stones, and she wasn’t going a damn thing beyond shoving her face into Mami’s tits and keeping it there.  
  
Okay, maybe that was a good reason to be hard. But Kyouko didn’t really plan to do anything about it. Mami’s tits were much too good to let go off. Kyouko kept on squeezing and groping the tit she was draining dry, her fingers kneading and massaging it. She wouldn’t want boobs this size on her, but they were pretty damn awesome to have on someone else.  
  
“You don’t mind staying here, do you, Mami?” Kyouko asked, pulling her mouth away a bit in order to properly breathe. “Being my own personal milk cow?”  
  
Kyouko’s eyes sparkled as she thought of all the things she could do with Mami all to herself. Milk, obviously. Lots and lots of tasty milk, whenever she wanted it. Nice and cold and crispy, or warm and straight from the tap, either would be great. And there was homemade ice cream… Kyouko licked her lips, staring at Mami’s tits. Ice cream that would be so much richer than anything flavor she had ever gotten before.  
  
“I belong to myself,” Mami said pointedly. “And even beyond that, I’m not interested in working for only one person.” Mami reached down and did her best to lift both of her large breasts up. Flesh spilled between her widely stretched fingers. “I’m far too productive for any one person to handle completely.”  
  
Mami was dead wrong there. If _anybody_ could keep up with her production, it was Kyouko. Obviously. She was going to drain Mami dry, today and every day thereafter! And get nice and full and stuffed and still have room left over to nibble on all the other things she enjoyed eating.  
  
Kyouko didn’t think the tit she was sucking on was anywhere near dry. Mami was _productive_. Kyouko could barely believe just how much milk the cowgirl had inside just one boob. Kyouko was making a bit of a mess as she drank, white milk dripping down her chin, but even she didn’t care about the minor amount of waste.  
  
When there was _this much_ food, even Kyouko could let a few things slide. Kyouko kept on drinking, sucking away at Mami’s boob, her nipples firmly inside Kyouko’s mouth. Every few seconds, Kyouko’s tongue would get enough milk on it that she would swallow once more, feeling the tasty, warm liquid run down her throat into her stomach.  
  
And there was still more to have. Kyouko kept on sucking, even as Mami started to make some really _hot_ sounds above her.  
  
It was pretty obvious that Mami was cumming. That she was cumming from nothing more than getting her fat, tasty tits sucked on. Underneath her, Kyouko could feel Mami’s thighs quivering, the thick, pale thighs trembling as Kyouko sat on them to better drink from Mami.  
  
Sadly, the flavor of the milk didn’t improve any as Mami had an orgasm. What a pity. Oh well, Kyouko was a generous girl and was willing to keep on draining Mami dry anyways. It was just the kind of person she was. Especially since even if the _flavor_ didn’t improve, the amount of output _did_. Kyouko’s mouth was momentarily flooded with milk, and she had to hastily swallow to handle all of it.  
  
Kyouko did so, but even still, some milk escaped out of the corners of her mouth, running down her chin. Oh well. Kyouko could still take a lot more of Mami’s milk, and she was going to do her best to give Mami as much pleasure as she could as she drained the older blonde dry.  
  
And Mami was doing the same to Kyouko. Not with her breasts, because while Kyouko would have described her chest as _streamlined,_ that was just another way to say her boobs were really, really small. Instead, Mami’s hand went down and wrapped itself around Kyouko’s cock.  
  
Kyouko sighed in appreciation. That felt _nice_. Mami sure knew how to hold onto a cock. She wondered just how much the experience the blonde girl had. Well, Kyouko wasn’t going to complain, so long as Mami kept on stroking up and down like that.  
  
Mami did exactly that, moving her hand up and down in a firm, smooth, wonderful motion. Kyouko just hoped that Mami didn’t do _too_ good of a job. She wouldn’t want to cum from just Mami’s _hands_ , after all. Not when she could cum from getting to feel Mami’s pussy wrapped around her or something.  
  
But as turned on as Kyouko was, she wasn’t _that_ turned on. Her orgasm was still a good way off, and she could focus on getting every last drop of milk out of Mami. And it seemed that she was halfway there, too.  
  
Mami’s first breast was just about empty. And Kyouko still had an appetite. But that was okay, because Mami still had a second udder for Kyouko to drain. And it was just about full, with Mami not having leaked _that_ much.  
  
Kyouko pulled her head back, licking her lips. It was just flat out impossible to get tired of this taste. It was so _good_. She looked up at Mami and smiled.  
  
Mami’s answering smile was a bit more dopey. She looked _really_ happy, and a bit strung out on the relentless pleasure that came from Kyouko doing her best to drain her fat, full udders of every drop of milk she had.  
  
“You ready for Round Two?” Kyouko asked, reaching up and groping Mami’s other boob.  
  
“I think the better question is if you’re ready to return me back to the rodeo,” Mami said calmly. “You can’t seriously think you can keep up with my milk output, can you?”  
  
“Please,” Kyouko said, waving a hand. “I’m Kyouko Sakura. I can do anything.”  
  
Mami stared at Kyouko. Kyouko stared back at her. Mami’s hand had stopped it constant up and down motion along Kyouko’s cock. Finally, Mami smiled widely and nodded her head.  
  
“Of _course_ you can do anything, Kyouko,” Mami said in a far too sweet and encouraging tone. “I _believe_ in you.”  
  
Darn right she should. Kyouko nodded in satisfaction, happy that Mami could see that. Where was she? Ah right, drinking straight from the tap. And, for once, Mami wasn’t scolding her about doing that.  
  
Kyouko leaned down towards Mami’s other breast. There were some pretty hot lines of white running down Mami’s tit, milk that had leaked out of her. Kyouko licked her lips and then licked Mami’s breast, running her tongue up along the large boob. It felt nice, and Kyouko felt her ears standing up straight and slightly quivering as she did so.  
  
Kyouko _was_ feeling pretty full. Maybe she shouldn’t have had those potato chips before stealing Mami. And that banana. And that milkshake. And that can of lime-flavored coffee. Okay, she shouldn’t have had that coffee _anyway_ , even if it had been free food.  
  
At any rate, Kyouko was starting to feel pretty full. And Mami was still no more than half empty. And depending on just how _quickly_ she made milk, she might not even be that anymore.  
  
Well, Kyouko wasn’t _stuffed_ yet. She could still keep going, keep on sucking, keep on making her cow the happiest girl on the planet. That was just the kind of person Kyouko was!  
  
Kyouko moved her head up a bit and wrapped her lips around the fat, leaking nipple right in front of her face. She gave an experimental suck on it. No real difference in taste between the two tits, sadly. Oh well, Kyouko could find it in herself to deal with such a disappointment.  
  
There was a noise behind Kyouko. What was it? Oh, right, the door slamming open. Kyouko realized she had better respond to that.  
  
Kyouko jumped to her feet, and felt her stomach protest alarmingly. She turned around _much_ more slowly, trying for as much of a sinsterly dignified air as she could. She probably should have put her cock back inside her pants before doing so, she realized halfway through. Oh well, too late for that.  
  
Now to deal with whatever petty annoyance was trying to come between Kyouko and the milk she had so rightfully stolen.

*******

“What the-?” Kyouko gasped, glaring at Sayaka. “How did you find me?”  
  
“This is your _home_ , Kyouko,” Sayaka said, staring hard at the redheaded wolf girl. “You _live_ here.”  
  
“Oh. Right.” Kyouko glanced around her apartment as three copies of herself appeared, calling on her magical abilities. “I knew I should have gone to Mami’s apartment instead.”  
  
“Yeah, that would have solved the problem,” Sayaka said, rolling her eyes. “Now-gah!”  
  
All four copies of Kyouko leapt on her, bringing her down to the ground. Sayaka struggled and thrashed, while Mami watched with detached interest, her eyes still fogged with lust. Her hands were idly playing with her large breasts, fingers sinking into the soft flesh and pinching her fat nipples.  
  
“Blueberries and cream,” one of the Kyoukos said as they pinned Sayaka down. “What a perfect combination.”  
  
Hands were going underneath Sayaka’s clothes, or stroking her blue-haired bunny ears. Four hard dicks were presenting themselves, occasionally rubbing against Sayaka’s increasingly bare body as, one after another, pieces of her clothing were removed, leaving the investigatively inclined rodeo hand more and more naked.  
  
Two hands were on Sayaka’s ass, kneading and groping the large, firm cheeks, feeling the strong muscles underneath a thin layer of fat. Another was down the front of her denim shorts, exploiting the fact that Sayaka didn’t wear underwear. Both hands and lips were working along Sayaka’s upper body, probing and kissing her, making her squirm around helplessly as she was teased.  
  
Anywhere Sayaka looked, she saw Kyouko. Very _aroused_ Kyoukos, too, with their dicks standing up straight and brushing against her, and an excited look in their eyes as they did their best to both molest and strip Sayaka. They would have had better luck if they had focused on one or the other. Or if there had been fewer of them so they stopped getting in each other’s way as they all tried to do everything to Sayaka’s unresisting body.  
  
Up to a certain point, at least. Reaching behind her back, Sayaka produced a container of pocky and threw it off to the side. Instantly, one of the Kyouko clones jumped out, grabbing at it before it could open and spill the treats all over the floor. Then Sayaka did the same with an apple, tossing it in the other direction. Another clone went for it. And then there were just two of them left, trying to hold down Sayaka.  
  
And that was two too few. Sayaka threw them both off of her and got to her feet, her boobs bouncing as her open shirt did nothing to hide or constrain them. The three clones had vanished by now, the small amount of magic Kyouko had put into them not able to last long enough. And there was just a pouting Kyouko left, one fang showing as she crossed her arms underneath her pretty small chest. Sayaka grinned ominously at her. The menace of her expression was a bit undercut as her tight shorts slid down her widely spread legs a bit, showing the beginning of a thin, vertical strip of blue hair.  
  
“You’re coming with me,” Sayaka said, pointing a finger at Kyouko.  
  
“Course I will,” Kyouko said, a grin on her face showing that she wasn’t nearly ready to call it quits yet. “I _always_ make sure my girls cum. You should know that. Now just get down on your knees and get-mmph!”  
  
Kyouko was cut off as Mami stood up behind her. The blonde cowgirl wrapped her large, soft, full tits around Kyouko’s head, trapping her inside Mami’s cleavage. Kyouko was squealing with outrage, but her dick was also as hard as a rock, sticking out from her torn shorts.  
  
“That settles things,” Mami said in a contented voice. “I can keep her here like this for a while,” she said, running her hands up and down Kyouko’s slender body, groping the aroused redhead, her fingers pinching a stiff nipple or giving Kyouko’s stiff cock a few strokes. “If you want to make all the necessary calls, Sayaka?”  
  
Sayaka nodded, staring at Kyouko as the redhead’s hands came up and tried to separate the huge tits keeping her trapped. The expression on Kyouko’s face wasn’t one Sayaka had seen on _anyone_ before now, and it was really hot. And really funny.  
  
It was just a pity she was never going to get to see that expression again. Because Kyouko was going to get _punished_.

*******

“You two look so cute together,” Madoka cooed, clasping her hands underneath her chin as she stared at the wolf girl and the bunny girl. “You’re so _close_ with each other, too! Just like a married couple!”  
  
“We’re not married,” both Kyouko and Sayaka said at the same time. They glared at each other before turning back to the beaming pink-haired girl in front of them.  
  
“We’re only staying together until I can find a hammer and chisel or hacksaw or something,” Kyouko said, waving her hand back and forth and making the handcuffs on it jingle. “And then, man, you better believe I’m going to get my payback somehow!”  
  
Sayaka yanked her own arm to the side. And that made Kyouko stumble into her, the lengths of chain connecting the two rings of the handcuff going taut. Once that was done, Sayaka reached down and grabbed Kyouko’s ass, feeling the slim, tight cheeks underneath her hand. Sayaka thoroughly molested Kyouko’s rear as she looked at Madoka.  
  
“It’s obvious the only way she’s going to stay out of trouble is if I’m there to keep an eye on her,” Sayaka said, a smile on her face as she groped Kyouko. “So we’re going to be staying like this for a long, long time.” She looked at Madoka. “But we’re _not_ married, okay? It’s cop and prisoner, more like.”  
  
“And every night in bed, I’m the cop,” Kyouko said, bragging, running her free hand through her hair in a manner very reminiscent of Homura. “And believe me, I know how to use my nightstick on a misbehaving bunny.” The way she thrust her crotch back and forth removed what little doubt there could possibly have been over what she meant.  
  
“She’s lying,” Sayaka said quickly, waving her free hand back and forth. “I’m on top, all the time.” Sayaka didn’t like the way Madoka was skeptically looking at her. “Hey, you don’t believe me, bring Homura over one night and I’ll show you how to handle a cock properly.”  
  
“I’ve got a pretty good idea how to do that already,” Madoka said, blushing a bit.  
  
“Ah,” Kyouko said, nodding sagely. “The cowgirl rides cowgirl style every night.” She looked around the rodeo. “Speaking of, where’s the _actual_ cowgirl? I’m feeling thirsty.”  
  
“Oh no you don’t,” Sayaka said, hauling Kyouko back to her as the redhead tried to wander off. “I’m sure Mami’s off getting milked or whatever, and she doesn’t need you harassing her. Also,” Sayaka twitched her wrist around, making the handcuffs jangle, “I’m not done talking to Madoka yet.”  
  
She turned her attention back to Madoka. The two of them stared at each other in silence for a few moments, trying to think of something to talk about. Finally, inspiration struck.  
  
“So,” Sayaka said. “How about this weather we’re having, huh?”  
  
Perfect topic of conversation. A+ job, Sayaka reassured herself.


End file.
